doughboysfandomcom-20200213-history
Sizzle Pie with Bill Oakley (LIVE)
"Sizzle Pie with Bill Oakley (LIVE)" is Episode 197 of Doughboys, hosted by Mike Mitchell and Nick Wiger, with Bill Oakley. "Sizzle Pie with Bill Oakley (LIVE)" was released on April 4, 2019. Synopsis Writer and producer Bill Oakley (Disenchantment, The Simpsons) returns to the show for a review of Portland-native pizza chain Sizzle Pie. Plus, a live edition of The Wiger Challenge. Recorded live at Revolution Hall in Portland, Oregon. Nick's intro "Generals gathered in their masses / Just like witches at black masses / Evil minds that plot destruction / Sorcerer of death's construction" These lyrics are excerpted from the 1970s song "War Pigs" by Black Sabbath. The U.K. act fronted by Ozzy Osbourne, a soaring vocalist and shock performance artist akin to a TV-14 GG Allin, was arguably the most groundbreaking band in heavy metal. Incorporating imagery associated with witchcraft, the occult, and even Satanism, into their lyrics and aesthetic, Sabbath sparked a hellfire of controversy about what critics called "devil music." The band's actual messaging was often strikingly leftist - another verse in "War Pigs" reads "Politicians hide themselves away / they only started the war / why should they go out to fight? / they leave that role to the poor." So one might infer the media's focus on devilry was a politically convenient way to shield youths from the unwelcome ideology of anti-imperialism. But their many controversies only amplified their already amplified music and Black Sabbath would influence genre stalwarts like Iron Maiden, Guns 'N Roses, and Metallica, whose founder James Hetfield once said, "Sabbath got me started on all that evil-sounding shit." And, as with all music once deemed too dangerous, from the Baroque compositions of J.S. Bach to the big band swing of the Duke Ellington Orchestra, as its fans aged and settled-down, heavy metal eventually became accessible, sanitized, and even quaint. Ozzy Osborne morphed into the doddering centerpiece of an MTV reality show based around his domestic life. Metallica cut their hair, shopped at Armani, and testified before Congress to decry the difficulty of monetizing downloadable music. And in 2011, in Portland, Oregon, the city that spawned esteemed metal bands like Agalloch, Red Fang, and Toxic Holocaust, avid metalheads Mikey McKennedy and Matt Jacobson used the once-taboo genre as the theming for a restaurant built around their other passion: pizza. Admitted novices to the kitchen, in an interview with The Oregonian, Jacobson conceded "I've never made pizza before in my life," the duo ably summoned a kitchen staff to execute their vision of a Rip City slice and salad joint. Powered by loaded pizzas with metal-influenced names like Napalm Breath and Buffalo 666, they parlayed their first location located in an area once colorfully dubbed Heroin Alley into their current tally of eight restaurants across greater Portland. And though an attempt to establish outposts in the pizza-elitist enclave of Brooklyn failed, they have successfully expanded to Eugene, Reno, and Seattle, home of the decidedly un-metal Niles and Frasier Crane. As for McKennedy and Jacobson's philosophy, it can be found in the company's slogan, which could be a Weird Al take on Sabbath: "death to false pizza." This week on Doughboys: Sizzle Pie. Fork rating If you want to see what these named pizzas actually consist of, click here. The Wiger Challenge In The Wiger Challenge, Nick presents a mystery beverage and the other two get to guess what it is. Closest guess wins. Today's drink was a Stumptown Coconut Creme and Sugar Cold Brew Coffee. Roast Spoonman Mount Foodmore of Donuts An audience member (Pasha) asked them for their donut rankings. Quotes #hashtags #SizzlePieGuyorGirlorPerson vs. #FizzlePie The Live Feedbag Photos (via @doughboyspod) -